1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil and water emulsions formulated with fragrance, especially a fragrance delivering body lotion.
2. The Related Art
Perfumes are often accompanied in the marketplace by an array of related cosmetics carrying the perfume family trademark. These cosmetics may be eau de toilette, cologne, antiperspirants/deodorants, shaving cream, aftershave balm and body lotions. Ordinarily, fragrances are specifically created for cosmetic products. Not so in the world of the signature perfume entourage product. Here the fragrance must be the same, or at least quite similar, to confirm association of perfume with the entourage product. For instance, Sunflowers.RTM., Red Door.RTM., Chloe Narcisse, Calvin Klein.RTM., Lagerfeld.RTM. or Elizabeth Taylor White Diamonds.RTM. perfumes would contribute their scent to a name related cosmetic formulation.
One name related product often accompanying a signature perfume is body lotion. Besides the fragrance, these lotions are constituted of oil and water, a thickener and a skinfeel agent. The skinfeel agent must have a suitable melting point, must be odor compatible with the fragrance, contribute to emolliency and assist in promoting phase compatibility between oil and water. The art is continually searching for formulations exhibiting improved performance within the aforedescribed criteria.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cosmetic composition, especially a body lotion with fragrance in a carrier system having improved skinfeel and emolliency properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition, especially a body lotion with fragrance in a carrier system which does not interfere with the scent of the fragrance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition, especially a body lotion with fragrance in a carrier system having good phase compatibility between oil and water components.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.